great_shinobi_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
A new friend
Senso Namikaze: -It was morning in Konoha, the birds chirp and the dogs barked... The kids ran through the streets laughing and playing, people in the market would speak of selling their goods... Konoha was as peaceful as ever, Parents having fun in the park with their families and Genin must be training around this time... At the Konoha infirmary a man would be in the second floor of the hospital in room number seven(07) the man would be laying in his bed sound asleep... The nurses would come in and check if the man condition was doing well every hour, the nurse would look at the man who is still very much hurt and such she would speak in a soft tone voice, "He is the head Jounin but how did someone get close enough to do this to him... The Hokage told me to keep this secret and only those who know what happen could visit him.." She would check if his health was stable and everything else.. She would walk out the room as she sighed and said, "Get better soon.." The man would lay there as he just stood sound asleep, He was dreaming that he was alone in a dark room, and the room would begin to shrink and tighten around him, Senso stood in the center of the room as he sat there with his face dug into his knees and he just didn't want to move... "Why am I here? Why can't I get out? Who am I? Why do I exist?" These were question's being said in his head as voices echoed through the room as they spoke in a demonic voice, "We want to devour you, step into the shadows and all your misery will end, we're only here to help." -Senso would tightened his grip around his leg and just close his eyes.... Meanwhile in the Hokage office the Old man was just thinking about the situation that happened and how the student's and the Genin that were involved came back home safe with there Head Jounin, the Hokage assistant would notice the old man seem distant and didn't bother to speak nor bother him.. The old man would think, "How could I let this happen, how did they get in here...? Why was he taken...." -The old man would sigh and look at his assistant and speak in a low tone yet demanding voice, "I'm going to take a walk, I want to be alone okay? I got some things I need to check out... I'll be back in a bit..." -The assistant knew something was bothering him but just nodded and she followed his commands.. Meanwhile in the hospital the man would still be laying in his bed, Senso would open his eyes as they were in blur due to the bright sun shining from the windows, he would look to the right and see out the window and notice the kids of Konoha running and playing, Senso would speak softly, "What happen... Where am I...?" -He would sit up to notice that he was in Konoha hospital, he notice that he was bandaged up and place his left arm on his left side of the ribs as he groan a bit, he just sighed and thought as he looked to the window, "I don't recall anything that happen or what happen to me... I wonder if other's are okay..." He would detached all the medical stuff they had on his skin as he place his bare feet onto the cold padded floor, he would stand up as he almost fell clinging onto the bed, he groaned even louder and stood up and he sighed and walked over to the window. Meanwhile... The Hokage would of left his office as he walked down the steps of the Hokage tower, as three mintues past by and he was down from the stairs and out the main gate of the Hokage residence, he would take a walk down the south district as he passed people and they whispered from range of the Hokage, "Why is the Hokage walking alone in the streets? What's going on?" -He would smile and wave at them as he spoke in a cheerful voice trying not to alarm the citizen's, "I'm just out for a walk, kinda hot in my office and a bit stress of all the paper work." As the citizen seem to be calm and went back to doing what they were the Hokage would head towards a small shop near the east district, a place called "Meiko Ramen" As the old man walked for about twenty mintues before reaching the shop, he would open the door and the bell above the door would ring to let the owner know that a new customer came into the shop, he bowed in a polite manner and spoke to a young woman behind the register as he said, "How do you do ma'am...? I want to place a order. I want to order, four bowls of Ramen, some riceballs and dango, and also some sushi and rice with eggs, make sure to put a lot of pork in the ramens and a lot of meat next to the rice with eggs, and deliver it to the hospital, the room it is going to is number seven on the second floor, The old man would say before he would leave the shop, "Thank you for taking care of this shop, I knew the owner's of it before you were born. You're doing a splendid job. The old man would leave pouch of money on the counter as he left the shop and headed to the hospital, he would then walk in a fast pace before the Anbu get worried and look for the old man, he would make it to the hospital after a fifth-teen mintue walk, he would wake in through the door as he bowed and just went to the nurse behind the counter and spoke in a respectful tone, "I'm here to see Namikaze Senso, in about fifth-teen to twenty five minutes a young woman with food will come here looking for Senso room, please show her the way, it's food the Senso loves, I already suspect he wouldn't eat food from the hospital. Thank you." -He would wake to Senso room and knock on the door. Senso would still be standing by the window and just have his arm's crossed across his chest as he speaks, "Come on in.." The old man would turn the door knob and pushes the door open slowly as he said, "So I see your up Senso, glad your awake and doing better but you really shouldn't be standing up.. The doctor said you must rest, you do know that their word is law.." -Senso would turn and bow to the Hokage and respectfully listen to him as he took a seat on the bed, he would speak, "Thank you old man, it's been awhile since I seen you, how the Hokage position coming along..? -Senso would chuckle as the old man spoke to him, "It's been one hell of a job like i'm seriously not cut out for it but oh well it has it's perks, but Senso the nurse said you should be back up on your feet in four to five days... You had me worried kiddo.." -the old man would punch Senso on his head and speak loudly..- "Don't you ever scare us like that you damn baka, but i'm glad your home safe.. Oh and Senso only a few people know about this so just keep it a secret and your student's were involved too all though Amy decided to go rogue and Cyrus had to end her life... But Senso I must be getting back to work, so i'll take my leave but I know you won't eat food from here so I ordered you some food from your favorite place, it should be arriving soon, take care kiddo." -Senso would nod as he spoke, "Thank you old man" and rub his head. as Senso waited for his food to be deliver and he just sighed and laid back down on the bed and thought, "Five days, my life is ruin."